Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat (ルージュ・ザ・バット, Rūju za Batto) is an anthropomorphic bat who is a jewel thief, part-time government agent (working for G.U.N.), and self-proclaimed world-famous treasure hunter who plans to make all the gems and treasures of the world hers. Her voluptuous and daring attitude turns any man's head. Her policy though is that duty comes first, but she has a big interest in jewels. Her figure, speech and behavior masks her true identity. Her current jewel obsessions are the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. Her voluptuous and daring attitude turns any man's head. Her policy though is that duty comes first, but she has big interest in jewels. Her figure, speech and behavior masks her true identity. Rouge has a crush on Knuckles the Echidna, but keeps secret. Rouge the Bat is very secretive about everything, and very little has actually ever been disclosed about her. She would often switch sides with either the good or bad to confuse them. Rouge the Bat does have allies, such as Shadow the Hedgehog and Topaz from G.U.N. It wasn't until after a while that Rouge and Topaz actually became close friends. She is one of G.U.N.'s top agents. She battled against the Metal Heads with Eggman and Silver Sonic. After the battle against the Metal Heads she joins the good side and being one of the heroes of the series. Appearance :Voice actor: Kathleen Delaney (English), Rumi Ochiai (Japanese) Rouge is an orangeish tan bat with white hair/fur. She has aqua blue eyes with powder blue eyeshadow long eyelashes and wears a skintight black body suit with a large pink heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes. Her boots have metal heels and soles. Whatever she stomps on would have some serious impact. In the Young Days In Present Time In Sonic Heroes arc, she wore a different outfit with similar color schemes and heart-shaped details. In Sonic Riders arc, she wore black sports top with white trim (low cut, of course), black flared trousers with a white floral design on the lower leg, magneta and white sports shoes with yellow accents and elbow-length gloves with magneta cuffs and yellow trim over where her wrist would be. Her height is 110cm. (3ft. 7in.), weight is 35kg. pounds to 39kg. pounds. Gallery File:Rouge_xl_by_axel_rosered.jpg|fat Rouge unable to move. Personality Rouge is a strong-minded young woman, a fearless, treasure hunting, ambitious, independent, flirty, greedy, ruthless, calculating narcissist who most people see as only caring for herself and her gems. Rouge is sassy, cheeky and somewhat playful which can be fun or even annoying for the other characters of the series, especially Knuckles. She has a lot of pride and starts to fight dirty when facing a superior opponent, such as Knuckles (when it comes to power) or Tails (when it comes to flight). She can also show a bashful side, such as the time Knuckles saved her life from falling into plasma and became very embarrassed before disguising it. Rouge is also at times a government spy who works for her own good. Rouge has a great obsession for jewels or even anything else that shines or glitters. She has been known to seduce people with her attractiveness to get what she wants (such as kissing Tails). However, she has, on occasion, shown that she can be heroic. Such as, she helped to save the planet, she stopped Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega from killing each other, and is seen battling Chaotix and Sonic as liabilities to her quest to finding Dr. Eggman's supposed hidden treasure room. She seem to have a sense of hospitality, when Shadow was injured and needed a place to stay, Rouge helped him. She did other laudable things, such as rescuing a Chaos Emerald from the doomed mainframe, destroying the evil monster Black Bull, and assisting Shadow in defeating Black Doomas well as showing concern for Shadow's welfare. Recently, she has been becoming less selfish, as can be seen by her actions towards Shadow or her teammates in Iblis and Rival Sagas. In the beginning, Rouge is often known to switch between the sides of good and evil whether to succeed to get her jewelry or to save the world from danger. But after the affairs with Metal Heads, she joins the good side and being one of the heroes of the series. Relationships Friends/Allies *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Officer Jenny **Foxwell Fowler **Topaz **Shadow the Hedgehog (best friend) **E-123 Omega (close friend) *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower (also a rival) **Knuckles the Echidna (also a rival) *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Cilan *Nurse Joy *Molly *Cosmo the Seedrian *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat (also a rival) *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS Family *Unammed mother Neutral Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna *Wave the Swallow *Amy the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Blaze the Cat *Vector the Crocodile Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids **Metal Sonic *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake *Black Arms *Mephiles the Dark *Team Flare *Black Arms **Black Doom *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik (founder) **Zazz **Zor Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Stealth and Infiltration Expertise Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Miscellaneous Skills History Early Life Not much is known of Rouge's origins or past, though at some point she gained an obsession with jewels and became a treasure hunter. She also joined the Guardian Units of Nations as an undercover agent, and was paid for her services with gems and other riches. She gained possession of the blue Chaos Emerald at some point. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Mobians Category:Bats Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Formerly Neutrals Category:G.U.N. Category:Agents Category:Government Agents Category:G.U.N. Agents Category:Fly Type characters